Wildfire
by Latte-chan
Summary: 2p/1p Hetalia x Reader This is the sequel to Daze. Reader is finally back! Though, now she sports a different personality, style, and new tattoos.
1. Chapter 1

Colours and sounds mixed together in a haze, creating a abstract painting. Laughter, music, and various other sounds blasted out of the three story house. It was the last day of school, and for many seniors it might have been the _very_ last day of school. Hence the celebration. One of the many seniors invited the whole school for a party. No adults what-so-ever, meaning that alcohol and drugs were involved.  
"This is great!" Cried a (H/c)senior as her and her three friends sat at the minibar, drinking her drink.  
"Yeah!" Grinned her best friend, Alejandra (Otherwise know as Ally), showing her pearly whites.  
(Y/n) was one in a class of about seventy or eighty seniors. During her four years in San Francisco, with her cousin Dave and Aunt Marie, she had chopped off her hair to what most would call a 'boy cut.' She sported two new tattoos. Other than the ribbon on her right wrist and black design tattoo on her left leg. Now she had ', seeing as Alice in Wonderland is her favorite fairy tale, (Y/n) had gotten Ally and her got tattoos on their rib cage. They got them like this, just because that's how they wanted them.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Timeskip~*~  
~*~Two Months and a Quarter Later~*~  
~*~Your POV~*~**

I grinned as I looked at my apartment that I'd bought so I could be close to the collage, but didn't want to live on campus, hence this apartment. It was larger, only one story, with a ,, , a guest bedroom (but you were going to use it as an art studio), , , , and a I had just moved in three days ago, after flying here from California, which was long and tedious. My Aunt Laura had picked me up and brought me to this apartment, which I had bought earlier that month.  
Tonight we were having a 'You-made-it-through-high-school-and-now-you're-back-so-lets-celebrate' dinner. I can say that New York and California were different, but not by a large amount. It was still busy and there will still a large quantity of people that were mostly rude. Anyway, you checked the time on your phone and then rushed to get ready. The best thing about having super short hair was that you didn't need to worry about having to style it before going somewhere.  
You just had to brush it or throw a hat on and leave. You discarded your black tank top, black and neon green shorts bra, grey sweat pants, and Captain America no-show socks. You settle for a  
You grabbed the bomber jacked Alfred had given you what felt like a million years ago. Lilli's purple ribbon was tied onto your wrist, where it stayed most of the time. You stuffed your phone in your purse as you ran out the door, locking it behind you before heading to the stairs, sliding down them with a childish giggle. You unlocked your car and got in, starting it up.  
How would a freshmen college student afford this ? Well, having a famous fashion designer mom was the majority of it. Your relationship was much more complicated now, earlier it had been, 'I hate you and you hate me.' But now it was like, 'I love you but I'm in rehab for my drug and alcohol abuse.' and you are like, 'I love you too, I think. I'm not entirely sure, especially because you murdered my self esteem.' You still got money from your bank account, as a monthly allowance.  
You soon arrived at 'Oakhurst.' It was a 'family restaurant', meaning dressing up wasn't required as children would also be there. You entered and a waiter pointed you in the direction of your Aunt's table, which happened to be in another, 'private' room.  
You quietly peeked in, freezing at what you saw. Sitting at the table, screaming at each other, was both 1p's and 2p's. You stared for a minute before grinning widely and slammed the door open, rushing over and glomping the first person you saw, which happened to be Flavio. He stumbled, surprised by the sudden weight on his body. Everyone was staring, trying to process what had just happened. A girl that they didn't recgonise had busted into their room and piratically tackled thebrunette blonde.  
"Ah! (N/n)! You made it!" Your Aunt grinned from her spot at the head of the table. If possible, every head snapped towards you, eyes wide and jaws slack. Suddenly, nearly all of the countries, minus the emotionless ones and the ones that had trouble expressing emotions, were hugging you tightly.

 **~*~Timeskip~*~**

After the wonderful reunion, we traded numbers and promised to meet once again and soon. Even though it was only an hour together, it had been a fun reunion.  
"Bye!" You grinned, waving at the 1p FACE family were one of the last ones to leave. The only ones remaining were the 2p Axis and your Aunt. You grinned as you hugged your Aunt.  
"See you later Auntie, you should come check out my apartment, it's fucking awesome." She laughed and nodded, patting your hat covered head.  
"I will. Probably tomorrow morning when I come to take you shopping for school." You rolled our eyes as she walked out the door, not giving you a change to comlain..  
"Let us walk you to your car bella~" Luciano smirked slightly as he wrapped an arm around your waist, leading you to the front door.  
"So, blossom, what do you plan to do now ?" Inquired Kuro, slipping his arm around the other side of your waist, forcing Lutz and Flavio to stand either behind you or beside the two of them, which pissed them off.  
"I plan on becoming a children's doctor." You stated proudly, a smile settling on your face. When you arrived to you car, you gave them each a hug.  
"See you guys later!" You waved as they began to walk away. You got into your car, started it up, and began to drive away.

* * *

 **HEAR YE! HEAR YE!**  
I've decided that I'm going to devote at least one chapter per character, 1p or 2p.  
Drop a comment and let me now!  
The one with the most comments by the time I get around to making the next chapter is who I'm going to do.  
Feel free to also drop some ideas for what you'd like to see for specific characters, because, at this point, I don't know what I'm going to do.  
Anyway!  
Till next chapter!  
Stay fabulous! ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just as your Aunt said, she picked you up the next morning, nine woke you up, dragged you into the shower, and waited while you got dressed. You got dressed into a br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Right after you got to the mall, you made a bee line for the Auntie Annie's Pretzel place, buying cinnamon pretzel bites and a (fav./flavor) slushie. Aunt Laura eventually caught up to you after talking to someone on the phone. You, however, were shoving your face with the cinnamon pretzels. Your Aunt rolled her eyes and sat beside you, stealing the last pretzel. you chucked the container and empty slush it into the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"where are we going first?" Aunt Laura sent you a giant grin. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Bra and panty shopping." You groaned and hesitantly followed her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"~*~Timeskip~*~/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"After the hours of shopping, Aunt Laura had to bring you back to your apartment so you could get ready for work. You dressed into your work uniform. You were working a cocktail party tonight, meaning you had to dress in a either slacks and a good shirt, or a plain/simple dress. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(If you chose the dress)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"(If you chose the pants)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After dressing and getting your purse and phone, you rushed out of the house and into your car, starting it up before leaving. You put on the radio and jammed. You are a waitress at a restaurant called The Lavender Petal, which was a kind of classy and mildly popular restaurant. Tonight you were working a group of twenty to thirty business people, which were in for a conference. Your hours were a bit sporadic, meaning you didn't have a set time to start and end everyday. So, one day you could work from ten until two, then the next you could work from eight until twelve. When you started collage, everything would begin to be a bit more set, as you had classes from around eight in the morning until around one to two in the afternoon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~*~Timeskip~*~/span/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"You had gotten home around eleven or eleven thirty. You immediately crashed on the couch, to exhausted to move or even change. You awoke to the smell of food, causing your stomach to groan and you to follow suit. You stretched and got up, shuffling to the kitchen, only to see Matt standing at the stove, cooking you pancakes. Ollie was standing at the oven, seemingly cooking bacon, Francios was nowhere in sight, so he was either smoking outside, or still asleep. Al was half asleep at the table, looking like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello dearie~" Cooed Oliver, smiling as he came over and hugged style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey." You mumbled tiredly as you leaned on style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm going to take a quick shower and change, then I'll be downstairs." Was all you were able to get out before he released you and sent you off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You grabbed some clothes from your room before going into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind you. You turned on the water and small bathroom heater before stripping (And tossing your clothes into a hamper) and getting into the shower. After taking a super quick shower, you slipped on some comfortable clothes. You were to lazy to put on make up and just decided that they can deal with your ugly (Jk. You're beautiful UvU) style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Poppet!" Oliver screeched when you walked back downstairs, causing you to cringe a style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey Ollie." You smiled, still a bit style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We have pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, milk, and tea!" He grinned as he lead you into your small-ish kitchen. The various aromas caused your stomach to growl loudly, and you to blush style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Thank you for make me all this food." You smiled softly at him and gave him a quick hug, quickly piling food onto your plate and sitting beside Matt, who was sitting beside Al, who was fast asleep and Francios who was drinking wine and relaxing in his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey." Matt looked at you and patted your head before you began devouring your food. You finished it in a minute flat before chugging your (tea/milk/orange juice).br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You were hungry, squirt." You whined and playfully hit his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hush. So, how are you...boo ?"You tried out the nickname you came up with on a whim. He rolled his violet eyes. You patted his head and hugged his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shh, it's okay." He gave you a 'wtf' look and you just kissed his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There's something wrong with you." You just smiled and put your dishes in the sink before hugging Francios from behind. He looked at you style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the fuck are you doing ?" Ollie screeched like a bird and flailed the swear jar around. Francios just ignored him, so you dropped a penny style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"There you go." You smiled and patted Ollie's head, he just smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"~*~Timeskip~*~/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The majority of the day was spent with Al, Matt, Ollie, and Francios. At one point, you had convinced them to all play a game with you in the park. You all walked to the park, well, Al carried you on his back as he laughed. It was great to act style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Aah!" You squealed as he tossed you up into the air and then caught style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Can't catch me!" You shrieked as you shoved him aside and ran. Al chased you and you squealed, trying to run faster. Your eyes brightened and giggles spilled from your lips as you saw who was currently walking into the park with his brother and three companions, on his cell style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"FLAVI!" You shrieked, practically tackling him, even though he didn't fall. Your legs wrapped around his waist, and your arms around his neck. He stared at you from behind pink shades, looking confused while you laughed. Al stopped running once he reached the two of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Shit. You're fast." He groaned, hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath, which were coming out in small puffs as the air style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The rest of the night was filled with childish laughter, scoffs, and various annoyed grunts from Francios. They ended up walking you home, where you served them mac 'n' cheese while you all watched a movie. They ended up staying the night, even though your apartment probably didn't have enough space to hold eight people, it was worth a shot. It was also because, at some point during the movie, people began to fall asleep./p  
hr style="box-sizing: content-box; border-right-width: 0px; border-bottom-width: 0px; border-left-width: 0px; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: #dddddd; height: 0px; margin-top: 18px; margin-bottom: 18px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"This chapter is a fucking train wreck br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like, fucking shit fuckity fuck-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /*PLEASE STAND BY WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES*br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sorry about that ^^"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Now that I've gotten my rage out, I want to thank everyone who's read and hearted this story. It means a lot to me ^.^br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anyway!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Till next chapter!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Stay fabulous! font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ヽ/span/font(*⌒∇⌒*)font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ﾉ/span/font/p 


End file.
